A display apparatus primarily comprises a display panel and a backlight unit. The backlight unit comprises a plastic-iron integrated structure, a backlight source, a reflector plate, a light guide, or the like. The plastic-iron integrated structure is formed by integrating a backplate and a plastic frame, and can be used to support other structures in the backlight unit. The backplate and the plastic frame should be tightly coupled, so as to solidly support other structures. Once the backplate was separated from the plastic frame, flatness of other structures would be affected, and the display effect of the display apparatus would further be affected.
During forming the plastic-iron integrated structure, through holes are generally formed in the backplate. For example, through holes are arranged in a bottom face of the backplate, or at intersecting positions between the bottom face and a side face of the backplate. Then the molded backplate is placed in a molding chamber, and molten plastic material is injected into the backplate. The plastic material will fill through holes in the backplate. When the plastic material is cured at a reduced temperature to form the plastic frame, the backplate and the plastic frame are integrated to form the plastic-iron integrated structure.
During realization of the present invention, the inventor found that the prior art at least suffers from the following problems.
The plastic frame contacts the backplate only at an inner wall of the through holes, and the contact area is relatively small, resulting in a weak bonding force between the plastic frame and the backplate. The plastic material shrinks in case of fluctuations in temperature and/or humidity. Due to the weak bonding force between the plastic frame and the backplate, the plastic frame tends to separate from the backplate, so that the plastic-iron integrated structure has a poor stability.